The One He Called Brother
by AZnative32
Summary: "He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath, reminiscing of what they have been through together in ten years... The testing, the abuse, the ape rebellion, the rise of their colony, the birth of Blue Eyes and his brother." Caesar's final thoughts about Koba before his death. (One shot) Rated 'T' for Koba's death scene.


"Caesar has no place here." Gun held over his shoulder with red eyes filled with rage. His dark, gray/black fur glowed in the night sky. "Apes follow Koba now."

_What has he done?_ Caesar thought as he looked around. "Follow Koba to WAR!"

Koba threateningly walked up to him trying to size him up. "APES WIN WAR! APES TOGETHER STRONG!" He could see the bullet wound near his left collarbone was still healing. Looking up, he forced an evil smile.

"Caesar...weak."

Caesar knew Koba knew nothing of leadership. The evidence was right in front of him. He remembered Blue Eyes' words: _Fear makes others follow. When they see you alive, they will turn form Koba._

"Koba...weaker."

Calling him weak?! How dare he say that! In Koba's mind, he was a warrior, a fighter, a protector to the colony. He lowered his gun to shoot but threw it instead to take him on ape to ape. "RRAAGHH!"

Pinned to the back ledge on a platform, Caesar shielded Koba's pipe blows with a small metal gate. "Trusted Koba like brother!" Each swing Koba took was stronger than the last. "CAESAR BROTHER TO HUMANS! KOBA FIGHT FOR APE! FREE APE!"

Caesar could tell he was lying. What he wanted was revenge. He knew how much he hated humans. His prideful rage was blinding him. "No! Koba fight for Koba! KOBA BELONG IN CAGE!"

The building's interior was weakened by Dreyfuss detonating the bombs. Apes were crushed beneath metal and concrete. In a last ditch effort, Koba decided to quickly finish off Caesar who was distracted helping the trapped apes. As he took cover, Blue Eyes created a distraction. Picking up a large metal rod, he hurled it towards Koba. He moved out of the way and fired the gun at him. Caesar saw his chance and jumped at him making the two roll down towards the large open hole in the tower.

The glorious fight between the two headstrong apes for control of the colony was near its end. Koba hung with the last of his strength on a ledge over the center of the hole. The huge gash on his side from the slicing of a metal bar stretched out his wound even more, bleeding profusely. He managed to pull himself up only to see Caesar glaring down at him with a disappointed look.

"Ape...not...kill...Ape."

Caesar lowered his hand and firmly gripped Koba's wrist. He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath, reminiscing of what they have been through together in ten years… The testing, the abuse, the ape rebellion, the rise of their colony, the birth of Blue Eyes and his brother. Caesar's sons were Koba's honorary nephews.

-He flashed back to the day they met after the ape rebellion:

"_My name...Koba. I...strong. No fear. Thank you for freeing apes."_

"_You have a greatness for fighting, Koba. Come hunting with us."_

-After Caesar's first son, Blue Eyes, was born:

"_How nice, an heir to the throne."_

_-_The birth of his second son:

"_Two sons now? What a handful!"_

-The hunting of the elk when he saved him and Blue Eyes from a bear:

"_Thank you, Koba."_

_Ape not kill Ape._ The number one law of the colony replayed in his mind over and over again.

Caesar looked deep into Koba's eyes. He saw emptiness and hatred. A million thoughts raced through his mind:

"_Apes do not kill, Koba. You killed Ash and tried to kill me."_

"_Apes do not want war, Koba. You started the war."_

"_Knowledge is power, Koba. You abused your intelligence."_

"_Apes together strong, Koba. You only think of yourself."_

"_Apes do not do these things, Koba."_

He was definitely not a human and no longer an ape. His scars and one blinded eye made him into something monster-like… That was it!

_A Monster._

"You...are...not...Ape."

Koba was wide eyed. For the first time, he saw fear in his eyes. Caesar released his grip and let him fall to his death. Wind was blowing up heavily in his fur. Legs and arms flailing about trying to grab anything to save himself. "AAHHUUGHH!" His screams echoed as he fell deeper and deeper only to be drowned out by sounds of clashing metal. His body disappearing forever beyond the clouds of dust. The cold, hard ground fractured his spine. His skull bone busted open.

Caesar looked at the final resting place of the one he called, "Brother."


End file.
